Episode 4748 (19 November 2013)
Joey goes to see an exhausted Janine to ask if she’s attending Michael’s funeral. He tries to get Janine to admit Alice only stabbed Michael to defend her but Janine claims Alice’s already admitted to killing him - how can he be sure Alice doesn’t have a bad bone in her body? Janine goes to work but is distracted when a note written by Michael about Scarlett’s shoes falls out of her diary. Later Joey visits a fraught Alice in prison. Upset that no one seems able to help her, Alice wishes Derek was around to take care of things. Joey returns to see Janine, who’s vulnerable after her funeral visit. She confides in him about her loneliness, and how scared she is that she can’t cope with Michael’s death, and they end up kissing passionately. Back on the Square, Shirley looks for work; first appealing to Denise for Minute Mart shifts, then asking at stalls in the market. Whilst chatting to Lola, who’s delighted to see her back, Shirley overhears shouts from the Minute Mart. Denise has apprehended Tina for stealing a bottle of vodka. Shirley tells Tina to get out before she calls the police and once Tina’s gone, Denise offers Shirley her old job back, unaware Tina’s her sister. When Shirley questions Tina about why she’s in the Square, seeing notices new bruises on Tina’s arm, fears she hasn’t left her abusive girlfriend. Shirley warns Tina off staying in Walford. Shirley later asks Denise for an advance on her wages. When Denise joins Shirley in the Vic to give her the money, Tina arrives and Denise realises the pair know each other. Shirley appeals to Denise that it wasn’t a set up, making it clear she doesn’t want her sister hanging around. Phil gives in to Tina’s entreaties – she can stay at his house as long as she keeps out of his way and clears up after herself. After a sleepless night, Denise tells Ian she is not willing to put up with him continually hurting her and then asking for forgiveness. Outside Scarlett’s, Carl approaches an anxious Ian to tell him Phil has taken care of his debt and he no longer has anything to worry about. Ian later goes to see Denise to explain why he lied about Max’s involvement in Phil’s accident, and how he was just trying to protect the family. Later, Denise returns home appearing to have tentatively forgiven Ian. Roxy continues to plan her hen party with Ronnie. Alfie, looking for his phone, interrupts them before getting distracted by the sight of Kat walking through the Square. Alfie is concerned that Tommy’s too ill to go to Michael’s funeral and Roxy offers to stay behind and look after him. Alfie and Kat are the only people who attend the funeral. Standing beside Michael’s grave, they make a promise to take care of Tommy for him. Alfie consoles an upset Kat. Alfie and Kat walk away to visit James’s grave, unaware Janine’s been watching from a distance. Janine then visits Michael's grave on her own to say her goodbyes. As Max prepares to go out, Lauren appears to be pleasantly distracted by a text. Later Lauren, all dressed up ready to go out, is ribbed by Abi over where she might be going. When Max comes home and suggests dinner out with the both of them, a disappointed Lauren agrees to join in and cancels her secret plans with Jake. Later, Jake and Sadie admire the house on the Square that will soon be theirs and kiss. Credits Category:2013 Episodes Category:Episode